Letting Go
by Watapon12
Summary: Ryosuke Takahashi, known as: The White Comet, finally gives up his greatest joy, racing. What will become of him right now? My point of view. Ryosuke's POV. A four-shot story. COMPLETE
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone! I'm Watapon12 and a newbee here.**

**Well, this is my first ever three-shot story. Hope you'll enjoy reading it as I've enjoyed writing it!**

**Updated: April 1, 2012**

**I just thought of reading this again. Reliving the old times. ^^ This is the very first fan fiction that I have finished and I'm still very happy and proud of this achievement.**

**As I was re-reading this one, I've detected a lot of grammatical errors and I edited them. Well, if you've detected more grammatical errors, please do tell me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Initial D. Shuichi Shigeno does.**

**Warning:**

**The characters might or might not be OOC. You'll understand the reason why later on.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**LETTING GO**

**PART 1**

**Ryosuke's POV:**

Racing. My first love.

No, really. I've never felt so much love and happiness before I started racing.

I've never even felt alive not until I owned my very first car, the car that I really wanted: My white RX-7, the FC3S.

Every time I sit behind the steering wheel of my beloved FC and turn on the engine, my heart just beats so fast and I can't control the adrenaline rush and joy that's overpowering me.

I can always feel that I am in total control.

No one would plan for me.

No one would decide what I should do.

No one would dictate what I should do next.

No one would control over me.

I can feel the freedom that has been taken away from me for the longest time.

My FC is the most important thing in my life, regardless the people that I care the most.

Nothing can really exchange the joy I feel whenever I race together with my beloved car.

Nothing can surpass it.

Unfortunately, everything has an end: including my greatest joy, the only one that is left with me whenever everything's not.

It's been over five years since I have been doing my residency in my family's hospital. My team, Project D, has retired four years ago. We've already gone around Japan and done our goal: to beat every team there is in the country, and let the two aces discover and surpass their limits, in order for them to be ready for the professional league.

Keisuke and Fujiwara are now very well-known professionals because of their natural skills and abilities. Plus, their achievements. They continue to sharpen their abilities even more. Both are still working as a team together with the rest of the members of Project D.

Yes, Project D now only remains as a legend in terms of street racing but is starting a new legend in terms of professional racing.

I'm very happy seeing my team winning victory after victory. But the unfortunately I'm not standing as their team leader anymore. As much as I want to, I can't. It is because I do not have enough time anymore. I cannot work two things at once this time, two very major things.

I'm too busy with my work as a doctor and managing the responsibility being the first-born Takahashi, heir of the hospital. I can't find enough time to be with my team. Besides, Otousan is not going to tolerate this any further. He's already been too nice when he had allowed me to continue my hobby when I was in medical school.

Again, everything really has an end even though how important that is you can't keep it forever.

I suddenly hear a familiar chuckle of a kid coming from outside my office and footsteps follow, fast footsteps of a person that is possibly running. I stop typing and close my white Apple laptop, thinking that I can resume my work later, guessing that unexpected guests would be coming at 3…2… and…1.

As I've expected, I hear knocking and the door opens revealing my secretary, a lady at her early thirties and slightly older than me.

"Takahashi-sama, I apologize for the disturbance, but-"

She suddenly stops as a young boy at the age of three enters the room, running like hell, completely innocent and unaware of what is happening around. All he cares about is to get to me as fast as his legs can. I back up my chair away from the table, just enough for him to literally jump on my lap and calling me "Otousan!" at the same time.

Yes, you saw it right, I'm already a father and the boy sitting on my lap is my first ever child.

_Part 2 coming soon..._

**Well? What do you think? **

**Thank you all for reading! See you again for the second part!**

December 12, 2011

Edited: April 1, 2012


	2. Part 2

**Warning:**

**Characters might be or might not be OOC.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

**PART 2**

I hold him by his waist for support that he may not fall from my lap. It's just so relieving to see my son, who mostly, no, everyone says my little version since he got my dark blue hair color, from a very stressful day. I smile at the little figure that is jumping up and down on my lap with his green eyes dancing in enthusiasm. By the looks of it he had an incredibly fun time with my younger brother, Keisuke. Then I suddenly remember something, "Kei-chan, seems like you had a great time with your uncle." He nods violently then chuckles again.

"Where's your uncle by the way?"

"He's coming this way, Takahashi-sama," my secretary answers. I completely forgot about her. Well, I think that really happens when a parent is around their children. They have their own world like no one's around except them. With my secretary gesturing to Keisuke, and after Keisuke thanking her, he rushes inside, directly to my son. He crouches beside me.

"Since when did you learned how to ride an elevator yourself?" Keisuke questions him annoyingly but obviously teasing while tickling my son by his stomach. My son laughs like there is no more tomorrow. By then, my secretary excuse herself, probably feeling out of place and I thank her before she closes the door. Keisuke finally stops teasing my son and I stand up with my son in my arms, I ask Keisuke,

"Kei-chan really enjoyed your time together. _Very_ much enjoyed." I emphasized since it was the first time seeing my son this happy, _too_ happy. It's not that I don't like it. Of course, I am overjoyed seeing my son very happy, every parent is. It's just that my curiosity is overflowing.

"What did the both of you did exactly?" I finally ask.

"Well… I decided to go for a drive at Mount Akagi together with Kei-chan. I just wanted to see what his reaction would be."

"You –WHAT?" I blurt out in disbelief. And he dared to that without my permission. "Keisuke,,., why-"

"Aniki,' my brother interrupts. "As you can see now, he seems to love the ride so much that he made me do it for five rounds, no, ten, including downhill."

My eyes widen to that. What? Kesiuke's drove at Mount Akagi with the sun rising and in high speed while drifting? Inside of me freaked out for a moment. Who wouldn't? I am a father and my son's inside it. What would you expect? What if there were cars along the way? I'm not only concerned with my son's welfare and safety but also of my brother's. They could have gone to a disastrous accident because there are cars using the Akagi pass every now and then during daytime.

"Yeah! Uncle was so cool!" my son chimed in for the first time of this conversation, exclaiming while speaking in a machine gun speed. "He drove the car in super speed without crashing or even scratching the car while he slid when turning! And… and… his two feet were incredibly fast! Transferring from… what do you call them again?" He looks at my brother questioningly.

"Pedals," he supplies.

"Ah! Right! Transferring form one pedal to the other so fast without even mistaking and not even looking at them! He's just looking straight at the road! And, oh! You know what Otousan?"

'What?" I dare him but my insides are twisting in anxiety. I can easily read my son not to mention Keisuke. With him shifting his feet uncomfortably and avoiding my gaze, that can only mean one thing.

"While we were turning at a corner, a car was also turning and it was going towards us. We almost crashed to it but good thing uncle was so fast! He had turned the steering wheel in a split second! That's why we dodged the car!" He said in full enthusiasm while both of his hands are in front of him and musing that he is turning the wheel of the car and giving its sound effects at the same time.

An eyebrow of mine twitches involuntarily to that statement. Just like what I have thought. I look at Keisuke who just shrugs and laughs nervously, trying to make eye contact but to look away again after. I do not know and can't picture out, but my face must have shown something that can scare anyone, even an ex-leader of a gang: Keisuke.

_Part 3 coming soon…_

**Thank you all for reading! See you again for the third part!**

**Please review! Knowing your thoughts and feedbacks are very much appreciated; may it be praises or constructive criticisms. Your reviews and responses rekindle and inspire us, writers, to continue on writing. Thank you very much!**

November 21, 2011

Edited: April 1, 2012


	3. Part 3

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! **

**Once again, I would like to thank to those who spent time reading this and most especially to those who had left a review! I really appreciate them: I can know what the readers think of this and most of all, I would know what I should improve since this is my first ever serious story written. So, keep on sending those reviews!**

**Warning:**

**Characters might be or might not be OOC.**

**PART 3**

In my entire life, I can't remember when I was this nervous. In Keisuke's immense surprise, I just nodded in relief and smiled to my son. "Yes. You're right. Your uncle here really has good reflexes." I saw him sighing in relief but what he thought as something that he can get away with; he's wrong, _very_ wrong. I look back at my younger brother, giving him the look that I usually give whenever he does something I do not approve. I make a mental note that I'll discuss this to him later. I can see that he's struggling not to suppress a shiver on his back because of the coldness of my gaze to him.

"Don't worry, Aniki, it was only 60%." He tries but fails completely.

"Uncle." He calls to Keisuke and we both look at him. "Can we do it again tomorrow?" He asks.

I look at Keisuke, giving him another warning look but he does not see me and instead he answers in excitement, "Sure."

My son cheers but Keisuke interrupts him which makes him silent again. "But I think next time your father should be the one doing the driving."

Keisuke's statement catches me off-guard but my son is more surprised. He looks at me amusingly. "Really, Otousan? You can drive like Uncle?"

Keisuke nods. "Uh-huh," he answers for me. "And he is way cooler and amazing than me when it comes to that, well in all things, I suppose. But the point is: he has been very famous and known as the most promising in Japan. He's known as _The White Comet_."

Is it just me or Keisuke seems to be very proud while sharing this to Keigo? By then, my son looks at me, his eyes sparkling in amazement.

'Wow!" He exclaims. "I didn't know that you are very good at... what do you call that again?"

"Drifting," I answer.

"Yeah! That's it! Can you take me for a spin tomorrow?" he asks, giving us one of his famous puppy-dog eyes whenever he asks for huge favors. Keisuke snickers to that. I take a deep breath before answering.

"Okay. Before I answer that, tell me the reason why should I say yes? Second, you're still too young to get involved to that. Aren't you even scared of the thought that what if you would crash?"

He shakes his head violently. "Why should I be? It would be you who's going to drive. I know that you're too incredible to just crash and you love your car more than anything in the world, well except for us, that you would just crash it. And second, I just feel very happy and there's a feeling that I cannot explain whenever I ride a car that is running in _super speed_! Now, are you convinced, Otousan?"

Keisuke snickers again. I think my face didn't hide the shock I felt. My son's only three years old and he can answer that directly and boldly. I'm very impressed.

"Looks like your son, Aniki, had inherited your intellectual skills." I heard Keisuke compliments.

I nod to that. "Looks like he really did. Alright, son, if you really insist, we have to do it during night time. Are you willing to sleep late? I'm fully aware that during your age you must sleep early."

My son's face lighten up. No, literally, his eyes are dancing in joy as he nods. "Yes! Yes! I'm willing!" He said almost shouting.

Keisuke and I exchange looks and I look back at my son. "Well, this settles then. First drive starts tonight," My son and Keisuke are about to celebrate when I interrupt. "But promise me that you have to wake up late in the morning to regain your sleep. You're not going to go with me in the hospital in the morning but you can catch up in the afternoon. Understood?" I know. I know. It's not good for a child to sleep late- but what can I do? I'm very happy that my son likes racing, also. We can share about our interests in cars as father and son. Besides, I'm not going to do this every night. It would only be every other night. Plus, I can't help it. I can't rob this from him since I now know really interests him and makes him happy.

"UNDERSTOOD!" he exclaims in pure joy.

"Now, you go play while I talk with your uncle, alright? We're going back home in a few minutes."

With his smile still visible, he nods while I let him stand on the floor. Keisuke opens a door of a room in my office while Keigo goes inside. That's a playroom I made for my child so that he wouldn't get bored while he's in the hospital and at the same time, I can check on him from time to time.

I catch Keisuke tip-toeing for the door. Oh, so he is trying to escape. Looks like he already predicted what's next. He really knows me well. _Very _well.

"Keisuke, where are you going?" He instantly freezes, his right hand about to open the door knob. I have to force myself not to chuckle.

I know it's out of my league but I think this is going to be a serious but a fun talk with my beloved brother.

_Part 4 coming soon…_

**Well, everyone. I've actually changed my mind. Instead of making this just a three-shot story, I've decided to make this a four-shot one.**

**I just thought about this for a while now and I've been thinking in making more of these kinds of things. Right now, I'm thinking of making of Takumi's then, after that, I will make Keisuke's. I really don't know where to start and what kind story I'm going to do yet, though. So, I'm thinking that I would like to take requests from you, my readers. You can send me a PM of your request or you can include it in your review. I'll be waiting! Thank you very much!**

October 16, 2011

Edited: April 1, 2012


	4. Part 4

**Warning:**

**Characters might be or might not be OOC.**

**PART 4**

My younger brother, Keisuke, slowly turns his head to face me. "Ye-yes, Aniki?" he stutters.

A tough and intimidating man like Keisuke stutters all the time when in front of me. I really do think it is an honor.

I sit back behind my desk and place my hands together on top of it. "Please, have a seat. I want to have a moment with you." I say in my most business-like voice, gesturing him to a chair in front of my desk.

He swallows visibly. I know that it gives him the chills whenever I give him my business-like tone. As a sign of giving up, he sits down on a chair that I've assigned to him.

"What do you want us to talk about, Aniki?" he asks innocently.

"Keisuke," I start as calmly as possible. "Why did you go to Mount Akagi without my permission?"

"I go there all the time without your word, right?" he replies sarcastically.

"Keisuke, I know you understand what I mean. We've already talked about this, right? While Kei-chan is not yet five years of age, we are not going to reveal anything to him about the racing world yet, most especially the street racing world. You know how dangerous it is, right?"

I decide to continue when I see him nodding. "Now, tell me what happened to that deal?'

"Well…," My brother starts while looking at the ground between his feet nervously. "It was actually an accident."

"Explain yourself. I'm all ears."

He looks back at me."Kei-chan saw the motor sport magazine that was lying at the dashboard of the car. Unexpectedly, it was opened to the article drifting. He asked me what it was and I saw his eyes sparkling in full amazement while looking at the pictures and… he saw the picture of our team. Then, I was carried away by my own excitement and start telling him about our world, well, by now, my world."

"Then?" I say, pushing him to carry on.

"Well, I kinda told him about me driving at Mount Akagi and he told me that he wants to see me driving with some drifting techniques."

"Keisuke, you know how dangerous it is to drive whenever the sun is up, right?"

"Yes, I know, Aniki. But you should have seen Kei-chan's face while I was telling him about my world and especially when he asked me to exhibit him some of my techniques. I couldn't stop myself. And even though it was just 60%, I couldn't explain Kei-chan's joy while I was driving at Mount Akagi, his eyes were dancing in enthusiasm, like a child had just received the latest psp model, but it was even more than that, a lot more. I don't know about you Aniki but I think while Kei-chan is still this young, you should let him get used to this world. I could feel during that time that he truly belonged to the racing world. Have you forgotten? He is a Takahashi."

I'm stunned. Keisuke's right. If that's where my son thinks that he truly belongs, I should give it to him. How can I be this insensitive? I should not snatch away from him what he loves the most. I should not do to him what our father did to us for almost all our life.

I nod. "I agree. He is a Takahashi and nothing is too young or, too old for this world in our family. And our experiences are one great example. Thank you, Keisuke. You may go now."

Keisuke's eyes lighten up brightly and his smile is so true that I couldn't recognize him as an ex-leader of the most intimidating and feared motorbike gang of whole Gunma region. I watch him as he goes out of the office.

I'm very happy that my brother has grown up and looks at the things around him at the better perspective. Everything that happened between me and my brother had paid off very well.

At this very moment, I'm not that bothered of letting go of my greatest joy anymore and the only world that I had called my very own because I know there will be someone who is going to continue and fulfill that dream for me. My dream is not only limited to myself. I now give it all up to my beloved son.

Letting go does not always mean the finish line or the end, it is just something that needs to be done because it is the best thing to do. And I do believe that what I'm going to do is going to be for the best.

**THE END**

**Well, this is the end of this four-shot story. **

**I would like to thank all who had took time in reading this story and most of all, to those who took time to leave a review. You, my readers, had inspired me to write more of these kinds of stories and quickly type everything, despite how busy I am in school, to upload a new part right away. Thank you very much! I'll see what I can do in my next shot story because I'm still thinking of a steady plot. I will do a shot of Takumi next. Hope you will all still be with me.**

**And please continue on sending your requests on what kind of story I should do next. Just PM me or you can include it in your review, it would deeply be appreciated. **

**And, again, please do leave a review. Once again, thank you very much!**

**October 8, 2011**

**Edited: April 1, 2012**


End file.
